True Lust
by EricFancier
Summary: Eric assumed that Sookie would forget all about his late night visit. She didn’t. Sequel to “Glamour Lust”. Strong adult themes.


**Author's notes: ****This story is based on information obtained from the TV-show "True Blood" and not from the "Southern Vampire" books, since I have not read them. Enjoy!  
**

Sookie slumped down on the seat and tried to start the car. Only she couldn't. Her fingers trembled so much that the key wiggled in her hand and there was no way she could fit it into the slot. Sookie muttered a long rigmarole of curses and forced her right hand to be still using her left. The engine roared as she finally managed to start the car and the headlights went on, lighting up the yard. Sookie put massive weight on the accelerator and took off into the night. As much as the car was roaring and vibrating, her body was too; her heart was jumping against her ribcage and her blood was throbbing maddeningly in her every vein. She hadn't been able to sleep a full hour for two nights now and she was starting to lose it. Sookie Stackhouse was going downright insane with arousal; an arousal that couldn't be quenched no matter how many cold showers she took or how many lawns she moved. It reminded her of the first time she had drunk Bills blood, only ten times more powerful. During the past nights she had been thrashing around in clammy sheets, caught in the grip of searing hot dreams. Always the same dreams, always the same scenario that brought her tauntingly close to the edge, over and over… Sookie steered out onto the motorway and sped up, her teeth digging into her lower lip. She needed to see him. She needed him to tell her what the fuck was going on.

"I said, we want to come in!"

"And I said; there is no way in hell I'm letting you."

Pam crossed her arms neatly and raised her chin with a degrading smile. The two hillbillies in front of her – a skinny female and a male with ridiculously baggy jeans – started moaning and cursing. Pam could easily tell by their postures and jaded movements that they were blood heads, the likes of which were not desirable around Fangtasia. She rolled her eyes and gestured for the next tourists in line to move ahead. Suddenly, the male hillbilly growled and pushed his way up to Pam again; his face sweaty and eyes burning like a mad man's.

"Either you let us in or we'll break our way in, you blood-sucking bitch!" he yelled.

Pam was over him within a fraction of a second, she moved with vampiric speed causing him to flinch and fall flat on his ass. His female companion whimpered and the crowd outside the club stirred as Pam leaned over him, with her high heels on each side of his body, her fangs fully extended.

"Listen dear…" she said slowly, but with a tone of cruelty in her voice that made him shrink back.

"It's that time of the month and you _do not_ want to upset me. Now get your pathetic addict hides out of here before I make a meal out of you, pun intended!"

Pam's voice hadn't even died out completely before the pair darted off as fast as their legs could carry them. The crowd mumbled, some of them cheered and clapped their hands. Pam stepped calmly back into position while adjusting her hair, only to be met by the sight of Sookie Stackhouse, now standing first in line.

She was agitated; Pam felt her bolting heartbeats like little flickers in the air. She wore a white halterneck dress that stood out like an exclamation mark among the consistent dark garments that the rest of the clientele wore. Her hair was collected into to a loose knot, some golden strands escaping to frame her face. Very classy, very prudish. Pam cocked her head to the side and smirked. _Eric would like that_.

"Well if it isn't little Miss Sunshine." she said. "Even in Bill's absence, you honor us with a visit?"

"Pam." Sookie was fighting hard to stay calm, Pam could tell by the way her eyelids were quivering.

"I need to see Eric."

Pam chuckled. "And what makes you think he'll see you?"

"If he won't…" Sookie's fists clenched and unclenched again. "… I swear to God I'll rip down every wall of this shack until I find him, and force him to!"

Sookie's chest heaved and the crowd behind her cheered in amazement. Pam raised her eyebrows.

"What is it with all this petulance tonight? I swear, it must be due to the moon…"

Sookie only glared at her. Pam smirked and decided that it was time to be nice.

"Very well then sweetie, go on in." she said, gesturing with her right hand towards the doors.

Sookie let out a shaky breath and dashed towards them. Pam caught her wrist just as she passed her. Sookie gasped as Pam pressed the ring on her index finger into the soft flesh just below Sookie's hand, its sharp edges creating a slightly bleeding, crescent shaped outline.

"You'll find him on the base floor. Show this to the guard." Pam smiled, releasing her hand.

Sookie stared at her with big eyes for split second, and then rushed off. Pam followed her with her gaze as she barged into the club, the skirt of the white dress flapping around her knees. Pam silently wondered just how that fine dress would look by the end of the night.

Was it the frantic look on her face or her determined steps? Sookie didn't know, all she knew was that the dancing crowd seemed to open up for her as she crossed the bar, leaving room for her to pass. The vamps on their podiums stared at her with vicious grins and Sookie felt blood rush to her cheeks, walking faster still. Eric's throne was empty as suspected. Sookie turned cautiously to the right, moving away from the thumping music and jerking bodies. There was a spiral staircase halfway hidden in the shadows behind the bar and it was indeed guarded, by a huge male vampire with a fiery red mohawk. He chuckled and licked his lips at the sight of Sookie. She swallowed and quickly flashed the mark on her wrist.

"Welcome down." the guard leered and moved aside.

Sookie hesitated shortly and then took her first steps down the stairs. Almost immediately she felt his breath in her neck and his hand on her shoulder.

"Too bad I cannot join you." he hissed.

"Lay off me you creep!" Sookie shouted and slapped his hand away.

The guards hoarse laugh rang in her ears as she darted down the stairs so fast she nearly tripped over her own feet. She wanted to get out of there so badly; at the same time she desperately needed to get rid of these… unearthly feelings that haunted her day and night. And somehow she knew that the only one she would get an answer out of was Eric, the vampire that would not leave her dreams alone. He was the guilty one. He had _done something_ to her, Sookie was sure of it, and she was going to find out what.

The staircase led to a shallow hallway, only lit by a massive chandelier in the roof. Sookie discovered to her astonishment that there were three doors to choose from, all of them in the same black wood. Wasting no time hesitating, she knocked lightly on the first door to the left. She got no answer, but through the thumping off the music upstairs she thought she heard someone move behind it. She tried the handle. The door was unlocked and slid up with surprising ease. At first Sookie's brain wouldn't quite acknowledge that she saw what she saw, but it was soon forced to. The room behind the door was lit by cheap, red fluorescent-tubes. It had no furniture but for vast amounts of big cushions and mattresses on the floor. Most of them were occupied, _strictly occupied_. Sookie gasped as her eyes darted from one naked body to the next. There were at least four of each gender, vampires and humans mingled together in sweaty, moaning rapture. A petite blonde human on a mattress close to the door whimpered in pleasure as a male vampire ravished her, entering her from behind. Sookie's knees buckled. _Sweet mother of Mary_, _she was witnessing an orgy. _She turned around and threw the door shut, leaning against it while trying to regain control of her breath. That had been the last thing she needed right now. She rejected it, but yet she felt her blood sway by the obscene sights that was still before her eyes. There had to be an end to this. She had to find Eric.

The two remaining doors looked perfectly alike but Sookie decided on the one furthest away, the only one that was facing the stairway. She neglected knocking this time around and simply pressed down the handle as carefully as she could. _Doesn't anyone lock their doors around here?_ Sookie wondered as this door too opened easily, without a sound. She squinted her eyes, preparing for the worst, but the room seemed empty. Beautifully crafted iron bars shaped as outlines of windows hung on the walls, supporting hundreds of burning candles of different shapes and sizes. Sookie's jaw dropped a little as she entered the room; her eyes wandering the exquisite paneling on the walls and the heavy wooden furniture. It bore no trace of the tackiness that made up the rest of Fangtasia; it looked more as if taken from an Italian romance novel. The room was dominated by a large four poster bed in chestnut, with deep red canopies and a matching coverlet. It was a bedroom, a king's bedroom, and Sookie was standing in it. The tiny hairs behind her right ear rose, because now she recognized the sound that had been barely audible through the noise from upstairs. It was running water.

A lightning-fast movement swept through the room, and before Sookie's eyes even could begin to follow it the door had slammed shut behind her. She flinched and spun around with a little yelp. Eric Northman stood in the doorway, very wet and very naked. His icy gaze was piercing as always, but not hostile so much as inquiring. His blonde mane was darkened by the water and small drops trickled down his broad shoulders onto his chest, traveling all the way down his muscular abs and onto… Sookie jerked her head upwards and covered her eyes with her hands.

"Jesus Christ Eric, do you mind!?" she howled.

"Actually no, not at all." Eric said velvety.

Sookie peered through her fingers, focusing on his face. The bastard was smirking.

"Could you please just put something on?"

"Why?" Eric said with the look of an innocent cherub on his face.

_Why?_ Sookie thought. _I'll tell you why; because your mere presence makes me want to spread my god dammed legs and beg you to take me right here, right now. That's why._

"Since you came waltzing into my bedroom unannounced I figured we were way beyond such trivialities." Eric said, but Sookie heard him move towards the dresser and withdraw something from it.

She lowered her hands and watched him dry himself with his back against her, tying the black towel casually around his waist. A soft light came from an archway in one of the walls that she hadn't noticed while coming in. Small clouds of mist were floating out of it just above the floor, and every fine muscle in Eric's back was flexing in the embrace of the light. Sookie found herself digging her front teeth into her lip hard enough to draw blood.

Finally, Eric closed the dresser and seated himself on the end of the bed.

"There, better now?"

Although Sookie thought an full-size Eskimo apparel would have been more appropriate, she nodded. Eric watched her with one eyebrow cocked.

"I must say, I never thought I'd see you here without Bill. You must really be at bay."

Sookie raised her head and tried to relax her shoulders.

"I haven't heard from Bill since he left," she said, and that was the truth. "And this does not concern him. It concerns you."

"Oh really?" Eric said, flattening a wrinkle in the coverlet.

Sookie clenched her jaws. She wanted to be mad at him so badly, but the state she was in blurred the lines between anger and raw arousal to the point where her body could do nothing but throb in confusion.

"Ever since you came to visit me in Bill's house two nights ago…"

Eric's eyes widened just a little, but Sookie noticed it.

"Don't look so surprised, I remember that part vividly." she said, crossing her arms. "It's what followed that worries me. I can't seem to remember anything of that night, but ever since I've been having most… improper dreams. Day and night they bother me, no better than hallucinations, and quite frankly I'm on the brink of losing my mind."

Eric had lowered his gaze while Sookie spoke; now looking down at his hands.

"What you are describing…" he said, "…would be the testimony of someone who has been poorly-"

"Glamoured?" Sookie cut him off. "Eric, did you glamour me?"

The blonde vampire let out a little sigh, still focusing on his hands, and Sookie looked down at them. He was holding a torn white cloth that he must have gotten from the dresser. Sookie's heart skipped a beat. It was the Merlotte t-shirt she thought she had misplaced.

"You _did_, didn't you!?" Sookie gasped. Eric said nothing.

So it was true then. She had expected something like this, but it felt so unreal. Sookie shook her head to get rid of the tremors.

"But how is that possible? I mean, how could you…?"

Eric placed the torn t-shirt aside on the bed and looked up at her. She could not translate his expression, but there was no mockery in his eyes.

"I tried really hard." he said, his voice low and dark.

Images from the dreams crashed over Sookie as she realized that they in fact were memories. All of what she had seen, all that she'd felt had been _real. _Eric was real, and he had…

"You used me…" Sookie said, fighting hard to keep her voice steady.

Eric's face was like carved in stone and she stepped back, stumbling.

"You violated me!"

Eric was on his feet and behind her within a heartbeat. For the second time that night Sookie whirled around with all her nerves on end, but Eric caught her neck with his big soft hand, pulling her close. She felt his power vibrating in the air between them, consuming all oxygen. His eyes, so much like pools of electricity, locked with hers and he was like a fever, a fatal and marvelous fever His hand moved across her cheek, his thumb caressing her lips and Sookie found herself gasping out loud.

"Sookie…" Eric said, his fangs protruding slightly between his thin lips. "I don't know what you are. But I do know that I hadn't been able to glamour you, if a part of you hadn't desperately wanted me to."

"Oh, that is so not true…!" Sookie stammered.

But it was, and when Eric gently pushed her backwards she didn't oppose. The edge of the bed connected with the hollows of her knees and she alighted on it as if in a haze. Eric's big frame towered above her, casting shadow. She was like the mouse in front of a snake, waiting for him to sink his teeth into her quivering flesh.

"You're bleeding."

Eric's voice had a slight strain to it and his fangs were gleaming in the candlelight. Sookie followed his gaze down onto her wrist. Due to her racing heart, beads of blood had started trickling out of the cut from Pam's ring, onto her dress, staining it. Eric's mouth on her skin hit her like a flying ember in a patch of withered grass. He was kneeling; his breath was on her, tasting her like she was the most delicious dessert. Sookie's head fell back and she closed her eyes, a whimper surfacing between her lips. She positively ached for him. Eric licked her wound slowly, his right hand finding its way up under her skirt to the inside of her thigh. He caressed it and she parted her legs, letting him.

"I was very rough with you, and for that I'm sorry." Eric breathed against her, his fingers moving in lazy circles further up, reaching the laced edge of her panties. Sookie gasped, trying her hardest not to collapse into a shivering heap on the bed.

"I wanted you so badly…"

The last part was more like a hiss and Sookie felt his fangs leaping forward, scraping her just slightly. At the same time, his fingers reached her, pressing firmly against her throbbing clit through the lace. Sparks flew, blackening Sookie's vision. She was so swollen, so wet.

"Bill…!" she moaned, her hips arching forward to meet Eric's hand.

Eric's eyes darted up at her. He licked the blood off his lips; his face was suddenly stern and dark. Sookie's eyes widened as a small tickle of fear surfaced at the back of her neck.

"Bill does not know. Bill is not here. _I am_."

At this, Eric grabbed her underwear and yanked it down to her knees. Sookie gasped in surprise, falling back on her elbows as Eric seized her thighs, positioning them on his broad shoulders. All of a sudden the skirt was pushed up on her stomach and he was _there_; his head between her legs. His still damp hair brushed the inside of her thighs as he brought her up to his mouth, tasting her. Sookie writhed in pleasure as his tongue stroked her wet folds, sinking all the way in, claiming her. Her blood was pounding drunkenly, building waves up to her center, and Eric's mouth moved slowly upwards, kissing and sucking… Sookie fell back against the bed as he enclosed her glistening pearl with his lips, darting his tongue out curl against it, once, twice… Then, one of his fangs grazed her most sensitive area and she was done for. A raw, fiery surge struck her and Sookie came with a high-pitched moan and her fists full of the red coverlet, hard wet spasms entwining her pussy.

Pam sunk her fangs into the pearly white neck before her, and fresh young blood gushed down her throat. The girl beneath her on the couch gasped at the sensation and Pam found herself pressing her down, a curious tingling in her body. She grinned. _Her Master was enjoying himself.  
_

Sookie's climax hadn't satisfied her as much as it had fueled her aching arousal. Eric's hands and searing mouth erased every thought she might have of Bill. He played her like a genius would play a violin, and she couldn't resist him. It was like she was fulfilling a force of nature. Her dress lay carelessly thrown on the floor and the candlelight painted their bodies in a yellow glow as they tossed and turned on the bed. Sookie moaned and clawed at Eric's back as he placed bruising kisses on her neck and collarbone, moving down to take one of her pert nipples into his hot wet mouth. Her back arched up to meet him, and he held her down at her wrists, grinding his groin against her throbbing mound. His hard manhood brushed against her sweaty curls. Sookie cried like a fox in heat, writhing. Eric had awoken something feral inside of her that she had never felt before. With Bill, she had always been the delicate porcelain doll that quietly accepted him. But this… it was raw and untidy and she wanted to be devoured by the ancient vampire, as much as she wanted to devour him, kiss him black and blue… She freed one of her hands and grabbed Eric's hardness between their throbbing bodies, squeezing hard enough to hurt him. Eric's amused grin faded and his eyes fell shut, his fangs leaping forward all the way as he groaned. When he looked at her again his face was resolute and he grasped her legs, placing them around his waist. Sookie felt the tip of his manhood nudging her wetness and it was only by forcing herself that she managed to flinch away slightly.

"No…" she gasped.

She used the tiny fraction of time that Eric hesitated to crawl up on her knees and turning against the nearest bedpost. She grasped it with both hands, her back against Eric, baring her behind to him.

"Like this…" she whispered, Eric's eyes on her like hot iron.

"_Som min dam önskar…!_" the blonde vampire hissed, and then he was upon her.

She had barely time to feel his lips against her neck before he plunged his length into her, but she was ready, so very ready. His strong arms wrapped around her upper body, holding on, and Sookie arched her back in a smooth bow, allowing him further in. His long blonde mane danced against her shoulder, his breath came in hot bursts against the shell of her ear and he was perfect, nothing had ever been more perfect. His hot smooth length, filling her, bringing her closer to heaven – or hell – with every single strike… Sookie whimpered, trembling with the pleasure, her juices flowing so immensely that they wetted the insides of her thighs. Eric was moaning, cupping her breasts in his hands, pinching her nipples with his fingers, and sparks traveled down Sookie's body, bringing her close to oblivion once again. One of Eric's hands traveled up to her neck, bending it lightly forwards. His lips pressed softly against her burning skin, as if asking permission even though he was going to do it whether she approved or not.

"Yes…!" Sookie moaned, a moan that transformed into a strangled gasp as Eric brought her up to his mouth. His fangs leapt into her neck, and she was falling, falling as the sensation sent her orgasm crashing over her, making her contract hard around Eric's still pumping cock.

"How long has she been down there?"

"Who?"

"You _know_ who."

"You mean that fine piece of bait in the white dress? Two hours at least."

"I see."

Pam turned around and walked casually away, leaving the guard staring at her in confusion. She didn't really know if she was satisfied with his answer, neither did she know exactly which answer she had been hoping for. Sookie was receiving the treatment. Pam smirked as she crossed the bar. She might be _forced_ to brand that mark in permanently…


End file.
